finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Abdhaljs
Abdhaljs is the collective term for the three dioramas named for their creator in Final Fantasy XI. Through the use of the forbidden Mini spell known only to Abdhaljs's students, participants in special events can be shrunk down to enter Abdhaljs's miniature recreations of various locations in Vana'diel. Abdhaljs the man is never seen, only spoken of. Zones Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba A perfect miniature reconstruction of Ghelsba Outpost created by the great mage Abdhaljs hidden on an island somewhere in the Tavnazian Archipelago. It was created by Abdhaljs for Conflict so that players could enjoy private matches of Ballista. Connections Ru'Lude Gardens via Pursuivants at (F-7), (G-6), (G-10) Rules *Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba can only be accessed after being reserved. *To reserve the area, a Ballista license and 100 Ballista Points are required. There are no race or nationality restrictions. *Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba can be reserved for “blocks" of two hours (real time). *Reservations can be made for any two-hour block of time up to two days (real time) after the current date. Reservation times are in the player's local time. *Upon completing a reservation, players will receive a copy of the "Ballista redbook". This item is needed for entry into the Diorama. It also can be used to create "Redbook Pages" which may be passed out to fellow adventurers, which will allow them access to the area as well. *In the event that no one reserves a certain two-hour block, or a reservation is not reconfirmed (reconfirmation is required 15 minutes before a reservation begins), other adventurers can immediately occupy the current block. :*In this case, the new applicant will receive a copy of the "Ballista whitebook". Just as with the redbook, this item is used for entry into the Diorama, as well as for making "Whitebook Pages" which can be passed out to others. *At the time of reservation, the area’s level restriction is chosen. This level will be "printed" on the red/whitebook and all of its pages. *All Diorama-related services (including reservations, transportation, and information) are handled by Tillecoe, who is situated in front of the Ru'Lude Gardens Residential Area entrance at I-8. *All services are free except for reservations (which require 100 Ballista Points) and transportation (which requires a 600 gil fee). Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo A perfect miniature reconstruction of Purgonorgo Isle created by the great mage Abdhaljs hidden on an island somewhere in the Tavnazian Archipelago. It was created by Abdhaljs specifically for Brenner. Connections Upper Jeuno: via Pursuivant at (H-7) Rules *Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo can be accessed during a scheduled official match or when reserved. *Players can freely explore Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo during a canceled official match, but there is little of interest when a match is not going on. *To reserve the area, a small gil fee is required. There are no race or nationality restrictions. *Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo can be reserved for "blocks" of two hours (real time). *Reservations can only be made for the two-hour block that comes exactly two days (real time) after the current date. *Upon completing a reservation, players will receive a copy of the Brenner Bluebook. This item is needed for entry into the Isle. It also can be used to create Bluebook Pages which may be passed out to fellow adventurers, which will allow them access to the area as well. *In the event that no one reserves a certain two-hour block, or a reservation is not reconfirmed (reconfirmation is required 15 minutes before a reservation begins), other adventurers can immediately occupy the current block. :*In this case, the new applicant will receive a copy of the Brenner Blackbook. Just as with the Bluebook, this item is used for entry into the Isle, as well as for making Blackbook Pages which may be passed out to fellow adventurers, which will allow them access to the area as well. *At the time of reservation, the area's level restriction is chosen. This level will be "printed" on the Blue/Blackbook and all of its pages. *All Brenner-related services (including reservations, transportation, and information) are handled by Afdeen, who is situated in Upper Jeuno, (H-9)/(I-9), near the entrance to the residential tower. *All services are free except for reservations and transportation (which require a small gil fee). Maquette Abdhaljs-Legion A Maquette created by Abdhaljs to participate in the event, "Legion". Legion is a battle system intended to challenge high-level adventurers in alliances of eighteen to thirty-six combatants. Legion features unique battlefields in which combatants are pitted against legions of formidable high-level notorious monsters. Slay as many foes as possible within the thirty-minute time limit to reap a host of exciting rewards. Connections Rolanberry Fields: via Legion Tome in the Lobby. Legion This is the area to participate in Legion. *Requirements: Main job of level 75 or above and Three to thirty-six participants. *There are five sections: "Hall of Skies," "Hall of Earth," "Hall of Winds," "Hall of Clouds." & "Hall of Mul". *Entry is granted by obtaining a KeyItemLegion tome page from Saarlan (J-5) in Rolanberry Fields. *When the players' alliance of 18 or 36 is ready, speak to Mayuyu at (J-5) in Rolanberry Fields to select the section and obtain a Legion Pass. *Trade the Legion Pass to the nearby Legion Tome to enter. *The players' alliance enters their own separate instance of the Maquette, similar to Nyzul Isle. *Players appear in the antechamber, a lobby where they can buff and prepare for the fight, with the option to enter via the Legion Portal or exit via the Legion Tome. *In the lobby, the players' alliance automatically enters the battlefield in 5 minutes. *Each section of the Maquette looks the same (except Hall of Mul). The only difference is the location of the Legion Portal to exit the battlefield. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI